Un compromiso antes de la audiencia
by bastionkirkland
Summary: Los miercoles por lo general son de audiencia con el papa. Pero repentinamente el deseo y la lujuria surgen entre Vash y Gabriel. Persecuciones, una fujoshi maniaca, un fiel y leal sabueso papal, y mucha, pero mucha pasion entre los frescos de Miguel Angel y Rafael. Vat/swiss, lemmon. Favor opinen


**Nota del autor:**

Más Vat/Swiss. Veo que la pareja ha empezado a tener aceptación entre el fandom, así que me animé a darles este regalito antes de que concluya este año. Dedicado especialmente a Mizuki-Makino-sama y Fallon Kristerson, que les gusta y les trama la pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya, Suiza es de Hetalia, (y del estado Vaticano) el estado Vaticano (esta versión) es mio (y de Suiza-san)… y en fin de cuentas la trama es mía y de mismo modo pero en el sentido contrario.

Disfruten de la lectura

**Capilla Sixtina, temprano en la mañana…**

Las primeras luces del día se escurrían por entre las ventanas del edificio. Los frescos inmortales y perennes de Miguel Angel, Perugino, Giotto, Pietro da Cortona y Giorgio Vasari empezaban a mostrar sus colores vívidos, plasmando escenas bíblicas de toda clase y tipo. El enorme mural del altar mayor, el juicio final, se alzaba con terrible y magnífico porte, mostrando la majestad gloriosa de un idealizado Jesús de Nazaret que parecía mas un furioso adonis juzgando a vivos y muertos, en vez del apacible predicador de galilea que implantó una fe que ahora tiene cerca de 1'000.000.000 de creyentes.

Pero el Cardenal Gabriel Vargas, representación del estado de la ciudad del vaticano y de la cátedra de san pedro, se sentía a gusto con la terrible y magnifica majestad de aquella capilla, con las primeras luces del alba. Tanta tranquilidad, tanto silencio… eran sencillamente un oasis en medio del ajetreo del papeleo diario, las declaraciones doctrinales, las largas y tediosas audiencias con obispos, priores, abadesas, prelados de todo el mundo. Y también la acerada y estricta disciplina pontificia, el guante de hierro con el que el santo padre Benedicto XVI manejaba la administración vaticana. Ah, y no olvidaba los eternos conspiradores de siempre que entre susurros y murmullos planeaban sus sucias triquiñuelas al amparo de los frescos de Rafael y Miguel Angel en las _stanzas_ y pasillos del palacio apostólico.

—siempre que estás estresado, al final terminas aquí.

Distinguía claramente su voz. Llevaba su casaca verde, pantalón de dril algo gastado por el uso, botas largas de cuero gris, una boina color blanca. No llevaba en ese momento el uniforme dorado, rojo y azul de la guardia suiza pontificia. Vash podía estar lejos de él, pero siempre lo reconocía. Y solo con su presencia se sentía completo.

Se levanta con algo de dificultad. A pesar de aparentar los 23 años mortales, tiene los achaques de un anciano de setenta.

—interrumpes mis oraciones —le dijo de forma seria el italiano de lentes y sotana.

El helvético lo abraza cariñosamente. El italiano se sonroja, sus mejillas toman un tono rojizo.

—puedes hacerlas en otro momento.

Sintió sus rudas manos, sus fornidos brazos, su extraña calidez. Y su olor corporal. Era lo que más le agradaba de el: esa esencia extraña de flores de montaña, prado silvestre y pólvora quemada que siempre le rodeaban. Olores de batallas, de sangre y de guerra que por alguna extraña razón le atraían por sobremanera.

Se dio vuelta y lo confrontó.

—doy gracias a dios que a su santidad Julio II se le ocurrió contratarte —respondió con suavidad.

—puede decirse que mis servicios no fueron tan baratos en esa época.

Suavemente, le desamarró el cordón que sujetaba a su cuello la capa escarlata. Cayó al piso.

—aquí no…

—nadie nos ve.

—podemos hacerlo en otro sitio —contestó con suavidad entonces la santa sede.

Saben bien ambos que en tan pequeña nación, hay ojos y oídos en todos lados. Y también sabe que hay pasadizos ocultos, puertas secretas que han sido testigos mudos de incontables secretos de casi 1800 años de existencia de la romana sede: conspiradores, asesinos, envenenadores, cardenales, hermosas y bellas mujeres y hombres habían trasegado por entre los pasillos y pasadizos secretos del sacro palacio apostólico.

Sin embargo, no se resiste y lo acerca hacia sí. Le da entonces un largo y pausado beso, disfrutando de sus labios y su boca con lentitud. El exquisito sabor del vino de consagrar, con su notorio gusto dulce, lo perciben sus papilas gustativas con un profundo y exquisito deleite. Gabriel también siente lo propio: ama el sabor del chocolate y el queso montañés de cabra que siente a veces del paladar del helvético.

Salieron entonces de la capilla con la mayor prudencia posible. Aun estaban sonrojados y notoriamente excitados. Desean en ese momento consumar todo el deseo y la lujuria desenfrenada que se amordazan cada año. Todos los años en cuaresma era el mismo ritual, monótono, ceremonioso y placentero. Pero sin embargo, esos momentos fugaces de dulce y pecaminosa lujuria eran más excitantes y placenteros que las eternas esperas entre cuaresma, semana santa, pascua, pentecostés y adviento.

Ocasiones tan fugaces, tan especiales y tan exultantes que los sacaban de la eterna monotonía de la corte pontificia.

Se dirigen de forma bastante prudente en medio de los pasillos y estancias. Nadie sospecha la premura que ambos tienen en desahogar sus ansias sexuales, pues es natural que la mayoría de funcionarios y clérigos vaticanos están mas concentrados en sus propios asuntos…. Que a veces pueden ser bastante terrenales. Más sin embargo, no se habían percatado de la presencia de cierta nación Húngara que tiene gustos "algo extraños".

**Estancias clementinas, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Hungría estaba aburrida a morir en la estancia. La acompañaban dos diplomáticos húngaros, el arzobispo de Esztergom y un par de delegados de su gobierno, que habían asistido a la celebración numero 1000 del jubileo del surgimiento del estado húngaro. Llevaba un sencillo vestido color blanco, una cinta color marfil y su característico broche de tono naranja en forma de flor. Los servicios pontificios de seguridad le habían confiscado la sartén para más inri, aunque logró ocultar hábilmente una cámara de video y un celular.

El santo padre estaba sentado al otro extremo de la sala, solitario, asistido por su _camarlengo_1_. _Y de la representación de la santa sede no se le veía por ningún lado, por lo que era evidente la irritación de Joseph Alois Ratzinger, a la sazón Benedicto XVI.

—Michelle, —musitó entonces irritado el pontífice— Gabriel se está tardando demasiado. Envía al padre Bruno y a monseñor Gerhard para que lo busquen y lo traigan aquí de inmediato.

—como usted ordene santidad.

Las audiencias no podían iniciar sin que el santo padre tuviera la asistencia de su cátedra. Y con la obvia falta de la cátedra, el pontífice no podía estar más molesto en ese momento.

Pero Hungría también estaba notoriamente irritada, frustrada por sobremanera y sin saber que hacer. Aunque también la ausencia de Gabriel se le hacía sospechosa. Era extraño en cierto modo, aunque su extraña intuición enfermo-obsesiva-yaoista había dado en el clavo.

—señores.. tengo que retirarme.

Dicho esto, salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Capilla paulina, en ese instante.**

La poco frecuentada capilla paulina era el lugar más indicado para desfogar sus deseos más bajos. La excitación era apremiante, y las ansias de consumarlo todo eran más que obvias entre ambas naciones. No podían ir a los apartamentos privados de Gabriel en el palacio apostólico, dado que sería el primer lugar en el que monseñor Gerhard buscaría. Y sabía entonces el estado Vaticano que el prelado austriaco era uno de los más fieles perros de caza del santo padre cuando deseaba ir en su búsqueda, e incluso Vash le tenía un peculiar apodo "san Guinefort"2, que le causaba gracia.

Los confesionarios estaban vacíos, los frescos de Miguel Ángel que adornaban la capilla eran igual de magníficos, aunque no al nivel de la capilla Sixtina. Rápidamente entraron a uno de los confesionarios, entre besos y caricias desesperadas, intentándose despojar de las prendas que estorbaban en ese momento. Pero no contemplaron una contingencia.

—creí que habrían cosas más interesantes que grabar en el lugar más aburrido que existe sobre la faz de la tierra —espetó con fastidio Elissabeta, al entrar a la capilla paulina.

Las caricias paran de golpe, los dos sienten que sus corazones palpitan con locura demente y enfermiza, el riesgo de ser descubiertos los excita aun más.

—¿tienes pensado algo? —inquirió el suizo perentoriamente.

—déjame pensar… creo que debe de haber un pasadizo secreto por aquí.

Revisó por entre los paneles del confesionario con cautela. Tocó los leones tallados del reposabrazos de la silla del confesionario, encontrando lo que buscaba.

—_grazie milli, dio santissimo _—musitó entonces el Vaticano, moviendo ligeramente el león hacia atrás, accionando un pasadizo detrás del panel de madera.

—de donde…

—su santidad Julio III3 solía traer a sus amantes a través de este pasadizo. —dijo entonces Gabriel— yo lo descubrí unos cien años más tarde.

Descendieron entonces rápidamente, dejando tras de si un crucifijo de oro repujado y la boina del suizo. Hungría entonces aguzó el oído. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el confesionario, abriendo al puerta del mismo.

—maldita sea, me la están poniendo difícil —exclamó la húngara chasqueando fastidiada los dedos— pero les voy a dar caza.

Entró entonces al pasadizo.

**Ya en el interior del pasadizo.**

Ambos corrían con ansiosa desesperación en medio del oscuro pasadizo. Parecía que siglos de abandono y suciedad habían dejado su huella. Siguieron caminando, a pesar de que no les importaba desfogar su lujuria en aquella oscuridad, aunque el espacio era sucio, incomodo y poco romántico.

—nos están persiguiendo como a zorros en temporada de cacería.

—tranquilo, no nos descubrirán… —dijo entonces la santa sede— me recuerda un poco a mis primeros años, cuando me escondía entre las catacumbas.

Si, tenía que reconocer que la infancia del estado vaticano había sido dura en los inicios de la época cristiana. Apenas era un chiquillo al cuidado de los primeros pontífices, débil y asustadizo. Solo cuando Constantino legalizó la religión cristiana, se hizo poderoso, fuerte y algo ambicioso.

Siguieron caminando a oscuras por el serpenteante pasillo, hasta desemboca en otro de los bloques de estancias del palacio apostólico, abriendo el acceso debajo del pedestal en donde se encontraba una estatua de Paulo II. Los dos, al final estaban sucios de polvo y telarañas, la sotana negra episcopal de Gabriel había acumulado los siglos de telarañas y suciedad, por lo que se limpió los faldones de la sotana con premura. Vash también hizo lo propio.

Pero entre tanto, Monseñor Gerhard, el mastín de caza de su santidad estaba rondando por los pasillos en búsqueda de la santa sede.

—¿Eminencia?…. Su santidad le busca para la audiencia con la delegación húngara —decía con grandes voces el ayuda de cámara austriaco.

Ambos se ocultaron detrás de un muro. Dos ángeles plasmados en la pared eran sus únicos testigos.

—maldición, será difícil hacerlo esta vez —espetó con perentoria irritación el suizo.

—no blasfemes en este momento —le reprochó su amante— es pecado y nos pueden oír.

Lo calló con un amoroso y corto beso en los labios. Y tomaron entonces otro pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia los apartamentos paulinos.

**Apartamentos paulinos, unos minutos mas tarde.**

Hungría por su parte había conseguido llegar a los apartamentos paulinos4, siguiéndoles el rastro a Suiza y el estado Vaticano. Sabía e intuía que debían de estar haciendo muchas cositas sucias que ella siempre había anhelado grabar para su colección, pero que no había podido dado lo escurridizos que eran ambos.

—No puede ser —dijo entonces la húngara al notar el leve rastro de motas de telaraña en el piso de mármol— pasaron por aquí y no me di cuenta.

Siguió entonces el rastro, apagando su cámara de video para ahorrar batería, aunque no puede evitar encontrarse con el perro de caza de su santidad.

—señorita Herdeváry… ¿no debería de estar usted en la sala clementina junto con su santidad?

—este… es que me dio un poquito de curiosidad los frescos del palacio. —luego agregó— y también busco las estancias Borgia.

—no están abiertas al público señorita —afirmó entonces el prelado—pero si desea, puede ir a las estancias de Rafael. Sus frescos son hermosos

—gracias monseñor.

Se retiró, suponiendo que en las estancias de Rafael encontraría lo que estaba buscando con desesperado ahínco.

**Estancias de Rafael o estancias Juliano-leoninas**5**.**

La evidente y patente excitación había crecido a un nivel escandaloso en ambos. Les excita la emoción de la persecución, el peligro de ser descubiertos. Pero los besos y caricias desesperados no son paliativo suficiente para su lujuria enfermiza y demente, no. Tienen que entregarse los dos al delirio exquisito de la pasión, y si no pueden han de quedar con la frustración vil de por vida.

Los frescos de Rafael se mostraban con su obsequioso esplendor por las habitaciones. La antigua biblioteca de Julio II plasmaba en ese momento los cinco espléndidos frescos que representaban las virtudes teologales. Sin embargo, a ellos en ese momento les importa poco que Homero6, Aristóteles7, San Alberto magno8, el emperador Justiniano y León Magno9 les miren desde sus murales. Los dos en medio de besos y caricias desesperadas empiezan a despojarse de las prendas con torpe desesperación. La casaca de Vash termina en el piso de la habitación, quedando el solo con su camiseta blanca de fondo sin mangas. Gabriel queda sin embargo con su camiseta también blanca pero con mangas, y con la parte superior desabotonada de la sotana.

Pero al oír los pasos distantes de cierta húngara se detienen en el acto.

—es que no so capaces de dejarnos en paz! —escupió irritado el suizo.

—ya encontraremos la forma… —decía Gabriel tranquilizándolo

—quiero hacerlo contigo, pero siempre estamos cerca de ser descubiertos. Ya estoy harto.

Los pasos se oían más cercanos. Tomó entonces medidas más desesperadas, tanteando de nuevo por entre los armarios de la habitación.

—¿buscas otro pasadizo?

—es obvio, ¿no? — espetó con sarcasmo el estado Vaticano.

Los dos encontraron entonces otro pasaje secreto, ingresaron rápidamente por el. En medio de la oscuridad y la agitación entraron, caminando de nuevo a oscuras por los oscuros pasillos. Desembocaron entonces a otro pasaje, aun mucho más antiguo, pero mejor cuidado e iluminado por luces eléctricas.

—dios es grande —exclamó entonces la santa sede agradecido. Intuía en donde podían estar en ese instante.

—adivino. Estamos en el primer tramo del _passeto_10—afirmó el suizo— entonces…

—si. Creo que vamos a Sant'angelo.

Los dos sonrieron, y se adentraron en el pasillo.

**Castell Sant'angelo, una hora después.**

Corrieron rápidamente por el _passeto_, saliendo al exterior, por el muro elevado que interconectaba el palacio apostólico con el castillo, el eterno cordón umbilical que habían usado tantas veces. Recuerdos lejanos de batallas, pólvora quemada, sangre, muertos y violencia llegan a la mente de Vash en ese instante. Parecía que todo volviera al principio, a aquel 152311, a aquella batalla sangrienta en la ciudad eterna. Ligeramente se sentía en esos tiempos, acosado por Antonio y Roderich, que les montaban fiera persecución en ese instante, corriendo ellos dos de forma desesperada hacia el inexpugnable castillo para salvar sus vidas. Ese día, fue el día en el que por alguna extraña razón su relación con Gabriel trascendió a más allá de un simple contrato en el que ofrecía sus servicios de mercenario. Para bien o para mal, ese 21 de abril de 1523 los unió para siempre.

Consiguieron llegar al castillo. Entraron desesperadamente a uno de los cuartos. Unos cuantos muebles desvencijados, un diván viejo de terciopelo, cuadros de antiguos mariscales. La clara luz del mediodía filtrándose entre las ventanas y matacanes de la habitación. El rojo apagado de los ladrillos, las etéreas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire.

Vash le besó con avidez, saboreando sus labios y su boca. Le terminó de quitar la sotana, cayendo al piso esta, dejándolo simplemente con la camisa, y los pantalones de fondo, Gabriel le ayudó con la camiseta de fondo, mientras entre la desesperada y ansiosa pasión se desvestían. Los dos luego se recostaron en el viejo diván que crujió levemente. No les importaba, en el castillo no había un alma en ese instante.

Siguen con aquel ansioso juego de caricias desesperadas, besos ansiosos y apasionados. No era el mismo ritual tan artificioso del miércoles de ceniza, que parecía ya una rutina ceremonial, tan similar a cuando oficiaba la liturgia eucarística. No, era el exquisito deleite de la lujuria salvaje, surgida de la más fortuita casualidad. Los dos seguían entonces ignorantes de todo, entregándose a la pasión exquisita del momento, eternos amantes clandestinos que aprovechaban las fugaces oportunidades como estas para amarse y entregarse como si el mundo se les viniese encima.

Estaban ambos desnudos, recostados en el diván. Vash tomó una posición dominante, abrazado y atenazado a Gabriel con ansia terrible.

—merezco una recompensa por todo lo que acabé de pasar —le dijo el suizo con suavidad al oído del italiano.

Le agarró el miembro a su amante. El rubio entonces se acercó y lamió el cuello del otro joven de cabello castaño pálido.

—eres un buen mercenario, así que reclama tu paga —respondió este ultimo con obsequiosidad.

Y dicho y hecho, reclamo su paga. Lo embistió con fuerza, la santa sede sintió un dolor al principio pero se iba disipando. Siguieron entonces haciéndolo, entregándose a la pasión desbocada. Los eternos amantes clandestinos de los cuales poco se sospecha. Solo unos pocos suponen lo que realmente sucede con ambos, rígidos, serios, distantes, un rictus severo y distante que siempre los acompaña. Un aura extraña de estricta severidad, que ocultaba siempre a los dos ansiosos amantes que desataban toda su contenida lujuria en ocasiones contadas.

Sigue la penetración. Pasan los segundos, los minutos, las horas. El diván sigue crujiendo, pero soporta el peso de ambos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Aun no lo saben. Cambian continuamente de postura, Gabriel quiere mirarle a Vash la cara. Le besa y le acaricia con ansias, se aferra a él, araña su espalda en medio del salvaje frenesí. Nadie sospecha que aquellos dos lujuriosos amantes sean el estado de la ciudad del Vaticano, la representación física de la cátedra de san pedro, la santa sede en persona y la confederación helvética. Nadie sospecha que el escolta eterno de la santa sede, el severo y tacaño Suiza, y el estricto estado Vaticano estén entregándose a los más mundanos y exquisitos placeres de la carne.

Sienten que están cerca del punto culmen. El diván no puede resistir por más tiempo.

—creo.. que voy a… —musita el suizo.

—Yo... también…

El orgasmo no se hace esperar. Las patas del diván ceden, los dos están abrazados, desnudos, gritando ambos en medio del placer inmenso que les invade, sin percatarse de que el diván en el que estaban había cedido por completo, cayendo con estrépito al piso, levantando una vaharada de polvo que flotaba en medio de las luces diurnas del sol como nubarrones de esporas al viento. El estado vaticano siente como la simiente de la confederación suiza se derrama en su interior, en un exquisito y mundano placer terrenal del que es consciente que es pecaminoso y condenatorio. Pero eso a ambos les importa poco en ese momento.

**Pero… ¿y que pasó con Elissabeta?**

La húngara se cansó de buscarlos, la videocámara ya denotaba batería baja. Frustrada y derrotada, se dirigió de nuevo hacia las estancias clementinas. Ya habían transcurrido dos horas de molesta espera, y el sopor de la tarde no se hacía esperar entre los asistentes. El sumo pontífice, intentaba contener su irritación, más sin embargo era evidente su molestia. La húngara tampoco puede evitar contener su impotencia. Y su frustración. Y también su inmensa, inmensa rabia por no conseguir lo que quería.

Cabizbaja, ingresa a la sala clementina, mientras los delegados y los prelados húngaros la miraban.

—¿puedo preguntarle en donde estaba usted, señorita Herdèvary? —inquirió el santo padre con voz tenue y dulce.

—en la basílica, santidad. —mintió entonces Hungría—visitando la tumba de monseñor Mindztsenzty

—Ya veo

Pero como si fuera un designio bastante irónico de la divina providencia, aparece Gabriel, vestido de pulcra sotana negra, fajín rojo escarlata, con sus lentes de marco plateado, su mirada severa, el cabello algo alborotado, y su capa episcopal rojo escarlata. Le acompañaba a sus espaldas la confederación Suiza, vestido con el riguroso uniforme de la guarda suiza pontificia. Los dos, a pesar de que mostraban su clásica mascara de dureza fría y distante, parecían bastante agitados.

—¿Dónde estabas Gabriel? —inquirió el pontífice levemente irritado— te estábamos esperando para iniciar la audiencia.

La representación de la santa sede le besó entonces el anillo del pescador a su superior.

—estaba orando, santidad. —mintió entonces el Vaticano— mi guardaespaldas puede dar fe de eso

—él tiene razón —respondió entonces Suiza de forma severa, confirmando la coartada de su amante— estaba orando en la capilla paulina.

—con tal es que estás aquí, así que tendremos que avisarle a Monseñor Gerhard para que te deje de buscar.

Los dos respiraron aliviados. Hungría notó entonces una mirada cómplice entre ambas naciones. La sede se puso entonces al lado del trono blanco de su superior, mientras que suiza se apostó al lado de la sede, dando inicio a la audiencia del día.

Y sin embargo, Elissabeta no sabía que sentir frente a aquellos dos. Si rabia por privarla de ver como se desataban en medio de la libido descontrolada y el placer carnal, o algo de alegría porque ellos estaban juntos, o desconfianza.

No entiende la relación que ellos tienen, y quizás nunca la entenderá.

Solo Gabriel Vargas y Vash Zwingli saben realmente los alcances que tienen sus lazos.

1 El **camarlengo** es el más cercano asistente del sumo pontífice durante todo su mandato. Suele por lo general asistir al papa en asuntos políticos y administrativos. Cuando el papa muere o abdica, el camarlengo asume de facto la regencia política del estado vaticano (como jefe de estado provisional) durante el cónclave, además de hacer el anuncio oficial al pueblo romano después de certificar ritualmente su fallecimiento.

2 **San Guinefort **fue considerado por mucho tiempo un santo y pio animal, al cual se le rindió veneración en el sur de Francia. Su historia es la siguiente: un barón feudal que regresaba del coto de caza, había encontrado al perro con sangre en la boca en el cuarto de su hijo. Sin mediar palabra, acaba con su vida con el tiro de una ballesta. Luego, al mirar con más detenimiento encuentra el cuerpo destrozado de una serpiente y a su hijo sano y salvo. El barón, completamente arrepentido, hace sepultar a su can con todo el esplendor y la pompa posibles en un panteón diseñado especialmente para el. Prontamente empezaron a advertirse actos de veneración popular alrededor del sepulcro del perro, a los cuales la iglesia obviamente se opuso. Algunos defensores de los animales incluso lo consideran su "santo patrono".

3 Julio III fue un pontífice de vida un poco "sodomita". Tenía unas cuantas aficiones pederastas para su edad (le gustaban los jovencitos de ente 17 y 20 años) a tal punto de que invistió a uno de sus amantes como cardenal. Su pontificado duró solo 2 años y medio, muriendo de apoplejía en circunstancias extrañas. Era por así decirlo tan gay que escribió un poema (del cual hay poquitas copias) llamado "elogio a la sodomía".

4 **Apartamentos paulinos:** este conjunto de estancias fue construido durante el pontificado de paulo II.

5 **Las **_**stanzas Juliano-leoninas**_ son un conjunto de apartamentos construidos durante el pontificado de Julio II y terminados después de su muerte por León X. La mayoría de sus frescos fueron pintados por Rafael destacándose entre todos ellos **la escuela de Atenas**, ubicada en la **stanza de las virtudes** y **la expulsión de Heliodoro**, en la estancia del mismo nombre.

6 **Homero** aparece en el mural "el parnaso" de la estancia antes citada.

7 **Aristóteles **aparece en "la escuela de Atenas". La tradición indica que representa a **Donato Bramante.**

8 **San Alberto Magno** aparece representado en "la disputa del sacramento".

9 **Justiniano **aparece en el mural "Justiniano dictando las decretales", mientras que **el papa león I el magno** aparece en "la expulsión de Atila" de la misma estancia.

10 El **passeto** fue y es la principal ruta de escape del papa en caso de una emergencia. Durante siglos, diferentes pontífices han usado el passeto, el cual une al **Castell sant'angelo **con el palacio apostólico para huir de conspiradores, o refugiarse en la fortificación durante los ataques.

11 Alude al _**sacco di roma**_. Fue uno de los saqueos más atroces que haya visto la ciudad eterna desde su fundación. Elsaqueo fue realizado por las tropas imperiales de Carlos V, para presionar al papa clemente VII a aceptar la soberanía imperial sobre Italia. La guardia suiza tuvo su bautismo de fuego ese día, en el que gran parte de los guardas murieron en batalla. 41 guardas sobrevivientes pelearon al pie del altar de la basílica de san pedro, defendiendo al papa hasta que consiguieron llevarlo al _passeto,_ en donde se resguardó en el Castell sant'angelo. Los guardas suizos suelen jurar fidelidad y obediencia el 21 de abril, fecha en la que se conmemora el saqueo.


End file.
